The Life of Aito Nanase
by TheLostOne11
Summary: Aito Nanase is Haruka's younger sister and tries everything she can to stay sane. From her brother, to his crazy friends, and being a first year in high school whats a girl to do? And what happens when Rin returns and seems to have a thing for the younger Nanase? Guess you'll have to read and find out in The Life Of Aito Nanase! Rated M for later Chapters


**Chapter 1**

"Aito will you join use tonight. Were going to the old swim club building before they tear it down." Aito a first year with sapphire eyes like her brother, looked at her fellow first year and friend Nagisa with question. "Why and what do you mean by us?" Nagisa laughed "Makoto, your brother, and I of course!" A small sigh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through her black hair. Already knowing where this was going and not even bothering to mention that he didn't answer her why, Aito nodded "I guess if oniisan is going then I'll go." Nagisa shouted with joy "Awesome meet you there!" and with that the blond boy grabbed his back pack and ran out of the room. "Where that boy gets all that energy I'll never know."

Not to long after Nagisa went sprinting out of the class room, Aito's older brother Haruka and their friend Makoto came walking into her classroom ready to leave for the day. "Aito! Ready to go home?" Makoto asked with a calm smile on his face, Haruka glanced at his little sister and nodded. He had never been one of many words not even to his sister. "Yeah coming were going to the old club building tonight right?" Makoto packed at her sudden question, placing his pointer finger over his lips he replayed, "SHHHHH! We have to keep that on the down low! What if a teacher hears!?" Aito looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I don't think they'd really care and also your being the loudest out of all of use..." Makoto sighed in defeat realizing that she was right. "Can we go..." blue and green eyes looked at Haruka and Aito smiled. "Yeah lets go." And with that the three friends left the school to their home to get ready for that nights filed trip.

**Time Skip**

Standing in front of the old abounded building wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for it being so dark. Both Aito and Makoto's eyes twitched at the building. If anyone knew them they would know that Makoto hated scary things and Aito hated the dark. "Alright here I brought some salt we can though over our shoulders" shouted Nagisa who seemed a little to proud only to be shut down by Aito's reply, "Nagisa that never works and also I doubt this building is haunted since no one has died here." Nagisa handed the salt to Haruka, "Better safe then sorry!" "This is sugar..." Aito looked at her oniisan and sighed. Grabbing her brother forward she spoke "Can we just get this over with I still have English homework that I didn't get to finish..." With that said the four of them walked into the building not realizing the pair of eyes watching them enter.

"EEEPPPPPPP" Both Makoto and Aito shouted as they held on to each other in fear. Nagisa had kicked a can scaring the two. "Can we please go home..." Cried Aito, "Come one Aito-chan we just got here and besides it was only a can..." Nagisa looked at the two scardy cats with a smile. "I hate you all." Aito let go of Makoto and walked a little a head of the group only to enter the old boys locker room. All seemed amazed about the old pictures that hung on the wall. Aito wondered if her teams was still there as well in the girls locker room. "Hey guys I'm gonna go look in the girls locker room." Makoto looked down at her and smiled "Okay please be careful." With that said and a nod from Haruka she left.

The girls locker roomed looked just like the boys. Only difference was the toilets and the lockers seemed just a little smaller to her but she couldn't tell. Looking around only to finally lock on to her target she smiled. All the way in the back was all the pictures from the past girl swim teams. Her teams picture being the last one, all four girls in the picture smiled brightly holding up the trophy tougher. Aito missed her old team, all the get tougher s, party's, and sleepovers. Sadly all those times were gone. Unlike the boys team, Aito was the only original team member on the girls team that hadn't moved. The only boy on the boy's team that had left was Rin. That's a name she hadn't thought of in a while. Rin had moved to Australia not to long before the club shut down. From what Makoto told her he had wanted to go pro so studying overseas was his best bet. At the time her 9 year old self was sad, but over the years she got over it. Aito being to lost in her thoughts finally snapped back to reality. "Shit how long have I been in here my brother is probably freaking...then again he knew where I was so why hasn't he come for me?" Deciding that it was probably a bad idea to just stand and wait, Aito grabbed the small picture on the wall and left the locker room.

"Sorry it took so long I'm ba..." Aito froze as she walked back into the boy's locker room only to be met with the back of what seemed to be a man in a jacket and hat looking at the wall of pictures. Hearing her sudden out burst the stranger turned to looked at her and as he did Aito's eyes went wide with shock and her voice cracked as she spoke..."Rin?"

Rin looked back at her, his red eyes staring into her blue. He stood there and stared and when he finally moved Aito found herself stepping back with each of his steps only for her back to me met with a wall. Once he reached her both Rin's arms were place on the side of her head, his face very close to hers making her blush. Rin finally spoke "Aito what are you doing here?" Aito looked away from Rin, "I was here with Haruka and the others...have you seen them?" Rin didn't respond he just kept looking at her and she couldn't tell if it was of anger...or something else. Finally after 5 minutes of staring Rin sighed and moved away placing his hands in his pockets. "They left I think." It took Aito a phew seconds to process what he had said. After the process was over she freaked making Rin jump. "Your kidding me! What the hell!" Aito was pissed how could they just get up and leave her? She was gonna kick some ass later when she got home. Rin stared at the fuming girls in front of him it had been so long since he had seen her. She was no longer the 9 year old who was built like a bored. She had curves and a body that most girls would want. To get her to stop her fit, he grabbed her by her arm and made her look at him. Aito was stumped and her face was once again pink as Rin's face inched closer to hers. She could feel his lips lightly touching hers and before he could finish what he stared a loud annoying voice shouted "AITO WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice of Nagisa made both her and him jump and pull away. Aito looked at the exit to the locker room and then back at Rin. "I better go." She stuttered. "It was nice seeing you again Rin oh here!" Aito handed him a piece of paper and run out with a blush still lighting up her cheeks.

After she had left, Rin looked down at his hand to see what was on the paper. After un folding it he realized what was written on it...Aito's phone number.


End file.
